Legend of Nightmare
by Heihachiro Honda
Summary: Legend has it the in the beging of time there was a demon who whated to plung the earth in to eternal darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Caliber, I just play it, and I like the character call Nightmare, so I decided to write my own tale of Nightmare, this is my first time doing this. I will be willing to take any advice on writhing. Thank you, hope you enjoy it.

Legend of Nightmare

Into

It was a cold and foggy night for being the middle of the summer.

The air had an eerie feel to it, as if it was crawling.

The moon tried to peak through the dense clouds,

But it was full and bloated, so it soon forgot its attempt.

Something howled in the distance, echoing in the vast plain.

We come to look upon the forgotten lands of Zenji,

Its vast lands are filled with nothing but death and devastation.

Emptiness and darkness covers the landscape, covering everything

In a heavy shadow.

This is where we see them. The Twin Scars known as Argento and Scarto.

These are the only evidence that the he ever lived.

The reason why?

They created these two scars when they once tried to rule over those who opposed him.

From these two very scars, once rose Citadels of mighty and unstoppable power! Their very sight struck fear into the hearts of those who opposed him!

Come closer…Let me tell you the tale of Argento and Scarto, the land of Zenji. You shall hear the legend of a demon, which in his last attempt to destroy all life and send the world in to eternal darkness.


	2. Rise of the Azure Knight

Chapter 1: The Rise of the Azure Knight

The Map room was filled with voices, all of them together in such a small space made it sound as if it was spring again, when the bees go to and fro to gather pollen. The sound was only silenced as a single book was shut with extreme force, which cut through the sound like a hot knife through butter.

"Enough of this chatter! Where are our scouts? They should have returned by now with the news from the front!"

"Sir, you must understand that they might not make it back! We are in a war here! Not all of our men will make it back alive. He might have been shot down by arrows, cut up by swords, struck down by spears, of hacked to bits by axes!"

"Yes, that is the truth, but still! He's with Drake, our best knight! Why isn't he here!?" The old man in the throne like chair turned to the guards standing by the door, who kept watch for people who might be spying. "Go! Get some more men ready and find that scouting party!" The men saluted without a word and left the room in seconds. The man relaxed in his chair and sighed deeply. He began to feel that time was catching up to him. His back felt tight, his eyes felt weary, he felt old in general.

"My lord, you shouldn't be acting so rashly. We need to think as a group in order for us to stay a stable kingdom!"

"No, I am the king, and what I say is law! You are my peasants, and I will rule you with an iron fist! And when we get that sword called soul edge this kingdom will be stable! Then I will not tolerate my rule being second guessed!!"

The room went silent; expect for…One man who sat in the back. He continued to laugh even though the king told him not to. He wasn't from the city for sure. Sporting a large and long black cloak, he got to his feet, his head masked and covered with a hood, "Hey, you've sure got some problems here in town, wouldn't you admit it? I mean, you're a fool to think that you'll win this war with brute force and no plans at all! Where are you tactics!? Where is your honor my king!?" He walked down the middle of the room and came before the king, "Where is your protection now my king? You've sent away your guards from this chamber and left you alone, only to be protected by your corrupt council members, who are way too old to even fend me off."

The king felt fear for some odd reason, crawling up his spine slowly, "W-who are you? Speak to me!" He grabbed the man before him by the collar and shook him, "Speak! Speak!"

"I am that which stalks you in the night, the one who will rob you of your throne and power before your very eyes as you stand helpless to my powers. I am the bird, and you, my 

friend, have just been cuckold!"

Without being seen, a knife came from the man's right sleeve and he shoved it deep into the king's stomach and dragged it up slowly, savoring the sight of the dying king in his arms. "Too bad kingy. I had other plans for you to die, but you got to close to me. I'm like the sun. You get too close, and you get burned!" As he said this, he had dragged the blade from the king's stomach to the king's breastbone, cutting through it slowly and surely. "If you were wise, I'd sign this." The man said while using his left hand to draw a contract from his left pocket. "It states that the king gave me all power and control of this wretched place before he met his unneeded end."

The council members buzzed with more talk and the man sighed, "I'd sign it, or you'll end up like this fool here." He remarked as he tore the man's throat with the dagger. No one would object his rule.

As for the scouting party and a few hand full of men that was sent to find the scouting party would not have any idea what happened at their base, nor will that know what lies hidden waiting to be awaken again to unleash hell on the earth and those who inhabit it. "Drake, what in hell is that up head!?" I'm not sure what it is, but form the orders and this map I was given by the king, it looks like we might have found the temple of the Forbidden One. So let set up camp here and get are supplies ready to scout that building up head." "Yes Sir!" the Knights said as they started setting up camp.

As the Knights and there commander finished getting the camp set up and there supplies ready. They move up the stairs of the Temple towards the entrance. "Be on your guard men, for whatever lies hidden in this forsaken place and watch out for traps as well." Drake said to his men as the prepared to bust open the door of the temple. After bust down the door they move slowly and with caution. The shock wave form busting downing the door disturbed the demon that was sealed in this temple 600,000 years ago. "Teh, what fools mortals are, they will soon learn to not seek power that they do not deserve to have." the demon said to him self as he felt the Knight presents inside the temple.

**Chapter 1: Part Two: Royal Knights**

Front Lines of the War

The war wasn't biding well in the favor of the Royal to say the least. Even though their massive numbers overwhelmed the United Clan's forces, they still were outmatched with the Clan's superior training. Quality over quantity, but the Royal weren't the ones to pull back until the last man had fallen. "Push them back! Keep on going!" A Commander yelled at the foot soldiers in his command. They shook in their boots, but they rushed forward into the bloodshed before them, drawing their sword and brandishing their shields.

"This war is far from over my Lord." A tactician whispered into the Battle Lord's ear. "We can still win this war if we let loose all of our reserve soldiers; we can take a hold of the front, and give us enough of a foot hold for us to get the cannon batteries into place. Then, we can hold them off for longer than before, while we send for more men from the kingdom!"

"While your words are true, we cannot depend on the kingdom to help us anymore! We must win this battle with our own power and show them that we are no pushovers!" The Battle Lord drew the mace from his left hip as he stood from his throne. The map laid out before him showed all of the land, but only one problem. "Mage, why aren't we getting any supplies from the east?"

"We have reports of this odd figure guarding that road, and killing all of our men that try to cross. He's unforgiving and only let one man leave with a grave wound. He died shortly after arriving here to tell us the news. He had nothing but the name of the man, but I fear that it might be him…"

"Him? Mage, who do you speak of?"

"Judgment sir. That was what the man called himself."

"The Judgment!? Isn't he supposed to be dead? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't he disbanded from the Paladin Order after he killed a good handful of his own men?"

"That is only half the story Lord. He was under the control of the Necromancer Naraku at the time, so he could not be blamed for anything, but, it was his idea to go into the Forest of Zenji, so he was brought up on charges of treason. He was disbanded from the Order, but he became a tainted Paladin, or what he calls himself, a 'Blood Paladin', one who has tasted the blood of the innocent and the powers of a demon."

East Supply Line

"Come on you worthless dogs, didn't your leaders teach you how to fight at all? Or did they just give you the blade and expect you to know how to use the damn thing?" Judgment yelled at the wounded soldiers before him, who looked back at him with wide and scared eyes. Judgment drew his spear from the soldier next to him and pointed it to the other soldiers.

"This will be the last thing you see before you enter the infinite chasm of darkness, only known to those as death…" Saying this, he took the spear and shoved it into one man's skull and with his right fist; he used one punch to drive it through the next man's head.

Royal Main Camp

"what the news on the reinforcements from the coming from the West? and what's the news 

from the front Line!?" as the commander said to a soldier with a worried face, since the last news was not so good...The reason why is that the Clans that the Royal were fighting called for help from the Egyptians and the Assyrians these people know how to fight.

"Commander Sir, the Front Lines are Holding their ground at the main Fort Kers, and keeping the enemy at bay, but with the short amount of supplies they will fall soon and the enemy will make it here to the main camp"

"Damn! any reports on the East Supply Line, and where are the reinforcements that I called for four hours ago, they should have been here by know there not far from us."

"Sir, I have no News about the Western Reinforcements whereabouts, all I know is that they set out one hour after the letter got there, and what are we going to do about the Front Lines Sir, they will not last much longer!?"

The Reinforcements coming from the west were ambush by the Clan called the Dragons. They were one there way to help the Night Elf Clan form the Royal Assault, till they saw the a Army that had the banner or the Royal Clan on it, so they decided to attack them since the Commander thought they might be reinforcements.

Western Reinforcements

As the flames came down from the sky, the soldiers were incinerated almost instantly, the flames much above 1,000 degrees. To and fro the men ran from both the dragons and the solder from the Dragon Clan, Dragoons they were called.

"Push them back! We can't let them reach the main camp!" Ark yelled at the other Dragoons to rally them up against the Royal. "This battle is over, as far as I see it, we've won…" Ark muttered to himself, as yet another Dragon swooped down and rained fire down upon the scared Royals.

The Temple of the Forbidden One

The Knight continued to descend in to the temple. "Drake, where are you taking us!? It seems to me we been going around in a circle…" "Well this map hard to read, but I think there a hidden door some were, that that's why it seems were going around in a circle to you. As the moved toward a wall that look very suspicious. "Let's see where the trigger to opening this damn thing…" Drake said to himself as he looks over the wall trying to find the key that opens it. But what they did not know what lie hidden behind the wall. They soon find out, but it will be the last thing they ever seen…"How pathetic you mortal are. It's about time you learn what happens to those who seek the blade soul edge form my hands!!" "Drake what the hell was that!?" 

"I do not know…Listen up! Whatever that was all of you prepare for it!"

Then in a blink of an eye the wall that they were trying to open suddenly explodes. The force of from the explosion throws some of the men down to the ground."Its cant be...This just can't be!!You should not be alive!!" Drake yelled out, as he saw what caused the explosion."I thought you were dead!?" "Well that's why they call me Nightmare, I'm Immortal I can't die.." Drake started to charge at him with his sword in hand ready to strike at Nightmare. Sad but true Nightmare took side step to the right to doge Drakes attack, spun around just in time to see drake back. He shoved soul edge right in to the middle of Drakes back. "AHHHHH!" a load scream ecoed throw the temple halls, some of the serving men witness the horror that just happened to the leader. Nightmare pulled out his sword form Drakes back; turn around look at his men. In a split second all the men except for one fell over dead."Know for you...What shall I do with you..."The one remaining Knight was so frightened he could hardly speak nor move."I got! I will let you return to you king or leader, tell him that Azure Knight is coming..." The Knight simple ran like hell to get out of the forsaken temple. All he could think about is serving and not be killed, since he know that Nightmare could kill him without even trying. "Shall it be known to all mortals on the forsaken earth that I have been awaken, and the end of days shall be release on this wretched plant. That this earth shall be covered in darkness, the time for demons his know, the time for the mortals is over…" Nightmare laughed with an eerie tone. So know it begins.


End file.
